Will you be my butterfly?
by Vicky Ishida
Summary: Tori's in love with a magical girl. Will he win her heart or will he discover an amazeing secret about the butterfly girl. Not very long cause it's the first chapter. Please review!
1. Biology, you are my dream lesson....

Untitled

Will you be my butterfly?

Note:

I've watched like three eps of Card Captor Sakura and it's really really good! But, know what sticks out in my mind most? Tori, Tori is hot! He needs a girlfriend! So here it is! Don't own anything, cept Meeka and Kira. If people review and say they like this, I'll continue, so please review!

Toris POV:

She's there evryday, that song plays evryday on my bus. She walks down the hallway with her sterio blasting so evryone can hear it playing that song. Butterfly. 

Out of Toris POV

Hey, man, snap out of it! Sam clicked his fingers in front of Tori's face and the dark haired boy whipped round to face his friend.

Sam was smirking, clearly holding in a laugh, and recieved a cuff round the head for it.

Face it man, your obssesed.

Tori didn't have to say anything. He knew he was obssesed. Obssesed with that girl who wore indian shirts and big baggy trousers, who walked down to the art rooms evry morning and disappeared for the rest of the day. Obssesed with that song that she always played, that Butterfly song. The butterfly girl...

Yeah, yeah, I know, he muttered and slung his bag over one shoulder, stareing sulenly at the floor and waiting for Sam, It's just, I mean, where does she go? What does she do? She fascinates me..

I'm not suprised man, Sam leaned back against his locker and stared out across the hall, I mean she's gorgeous. Have you seen that body?

Tori rolled his eye's and looked round at his friend.

Is that all you think about? he asked, putting his head on one side.

Sam laughed, but Tori was still stareing at that flight of steps down to the art room.

It wasn't that. She amazed him. Something about the way she walked, with the rythm to the music, and swished her long sheets of silver hair over her shoulder. Something about her was different, magical even. But he never even saw her in lessons, so how was he meant to get to know her?

OK class, find a lab partner, the teachers, bossy, exsasperated voice, carried through the students gabble.

Hey Tori, Sam tapped him on the shoulder, Mind if I pair up with Meeka, it's just that...

I know, I know. You want to ask her out, so you need to do the flirting bit first. That's fine, go knock yourself out, Tori watched Sam stride confidenly across the room to little unkowing Meeka, chatting happily to her friends, totally unaware of the chaos Sam was about to reek on her life.

a girls voice broke into his thoughts, a sharp, clear, voice, Can I work with you, I don't know anyone. This is my first day takeing any lessons other than art.

She spoke fast Tori noticed, and looking up he found himself fixed with the most glorious pair of pale blue eye's he had ever seen. It was her, the butterfly girl. But now her head phones hung round her neck and the CD player was tucked away in the pocket of her baggy jeans. He followed the line of her neck, tensed as she leant her head to one side and watched her raise her hand to drag her fingers through that long silver hair. He would have kept stareing at her, noticeing how many times she drew breath if he could have, but he suddenly realised she was being put off by his no speaking attitude.

Uhhh, yeah sure, he hastily shoved the remainder of Sams stuff to one side and made room for her to sit down, You've only ever taken art? that made a good start he though, start makeing conversation.

she sat down and took out a silver ring binder, I mean, when we got our options I just chose art, art and design and a couple of other things art related. I'm only here now, hopeing to get inspiration from the frogs insides we're about to study.

Tori gave a little laugh. It was true, frogs insides weren't that inspirational. But still, he was working with her....things had to be good....

Well, would you look at these handy boxes below...please use them to review!


	2. The dying daisys.

Untitled

Will you be my butterly? 

Chapter two:

The dying daisys.

Note:

Hi again! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! This one will be slightly longer (I finished at school today!) and I'll mail it to you this evening Ducky. Thanks again!

I don't own anything (seriously, till I go babysitting tomorrow I have no mula!) But, I do own Meeka, Sam and Kira, don't use them without permish.

So what's your name? she asked, propping her head up on her hands, I'm Kira. People call me the butterfly girl, cause that's my favorite song.

Tori jumped, remembering how he had called her that just that morning.

Well, I'm Tori, I hate frog guts and, the teacher deposited a dead frog onto the board lying on their table, And where do we start?

Poor thing, murmered Kira, People don't have enough respect for small creatures, her eye's were soft and she crinkled the edges as she reached out her fore finger to almost touch the frogs belly. She drew back her hand just before she touched it and gave a small sigh, Oh well.

The science lesson flew by for Tori, watching her little face movement, the way she crinkled the edges of her eyes when she didn't like something, the habbit she had of dragging her fingers through her hair, the way her long, delicate fingers moved so elegantly. He was sad when the lesson was over. Well, almost...

Class, make sure you get this writen up, the teahcer called at the end of the lesson as she washed frog guts off her fingers.

Wanna fix a night? he asked her.

How bout tonight? she answered, putting her pen away in her bag.

he smiled, haveing forgotten that Sakura would be home that evening, My adress is...

I know your adress... she clapped a hand over her mouth and stared up at him.

Tori furrowed his brows:

How do you know my adress?

The bell rang, cutting him short, and Kira burst in straight away.

See ya tonight!

She ran towards the door, her indian shirt flapping behind her and leaving Tori quite amazed.

Tori screeched ti a hault in the doorway, his school bag hanging from one shoulder, What are you doing here?

She lives here remember?Madison stuck her head round the living room door where Sakura was standing, and raised her eyebrows.

Oh no, two of you! Tori rasied a hand to his head as Sakura shrugged at a confused looking Madison, Listen you two, I have a study date with...

Don't worry, interrupted his sister, We're going to be in the garden anyway.

Tori shrugged his bag away from his shoulder and heaved a sigh of relief before running into the kitchen.

What's with him? asked a small voice from behind Sakura's leg.

It's a study date Keero, explained Sakura as the little yellow creature hovered up to her shoulder, He gets weird about girls.

He really does, agreed Madison, Lets go into the garden, I want to pick some flowers for my mom.

As the girls disappeared through the back door, the front door bell ran, and Tori darted from the kitchen, tripping over his bag as he went but just manageing to open the door.

Kira wandered in with a friendly smile which melted Tori's legs and heart.

he replied as she looked around her, noticeing Sakura and Madison who had just torn round the side of the house Shall we...

What are they doing! screamed Kira, stareing in horror at Sakura and Madison who were picking daisys in the garden.

Kira darted back to the front door and out into the garden, dropping to her knees and brushing the girls hands away from the tiny flowers. The she carefully picked up the little fallen heads which the girls had dropped and held them in the plams of her hands.

Uhhmmm, what are you doing? asked Sakura, hugging Keero to her like a stuffed bear.

Your killing them, whispered Kira, holding up her hand with the tiny flowers on and crinkling the edges of her eye's again in the little habbit she had, Please don't do that, I can hear them crying.

With that she slipped the flower heads into her pocket and returned to where an amazed looking Tori was standing.

When they had returned inside Sakura looked over at Madison, and then down at Kiro who was looking thougtfull.

She's gotta be the weirdest of all Toris study dates, commented Madison, brushing her hair back.

She's more than weird, piped up Kiro, putting his head on one side, She's a clow card.


End file.
